Think Twice
by Skye Coulson
Summary: Beckett is raped and turns to Castle for comfort.  My first Castle and Caskett fic, so, please be gentle.  R&R.
1. Nobody Knows

**Think Twice**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, i own absolutely nothing!

**Rating:  
**M (for rape)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort (and of course, where there's rape, there's angst).

**Pairing:  
**Caskett (Castle/Beckett)

**Author's Note:  
**The inspiration behind this story was my sheer hatred for Josh! I hate him for keeping Rick & Kate apart when they so obviously belong together! He needs to just disappear off the face of the planet! And, well, this fic just sorta hit me while I was zoning at work, the other night and I just had to do something with it!

**Lyrics Used:  
**Lennon Murphy "No One Know"

Nobody Knows

_Nobody knows the things that I know  
Nobody sees the things that I've seen  
Nobody feels the pain that I hide  
Inside out outside in  
Deep inside_

Kate Beckett was exhausted. The emotions of her last case had finally caught up with her and she was dead on her feet. Unlocking the door to her small but comfortable apartment, she drowsily tossed her keys onto the kitchen counter as she stumbled down the hall to her bedroom. Within a couple of minutes, she felt for the light switch and flicked them on. Walking up to the edge of her bed, she peeled her sweater off, revealing an almost skin-tight white camisole underneath. Just as she threw the sweater into her laundry basket, she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Hey, baby." Josh's voice was rugged, the voice he used when he had sex on his mind. Kate just dismissed him tiredly, placing her hands over his, trying to remove them from her waist. Her heart started racing slightly when Josh's hands weren't moving.

"Josh, I'm really not in the mood for this, tonight. It's been an emotionally draining day and I just want to get some sleep. Can't we do this tommorrow night?" She tried to reason with him. It wasn't until he replied when she picked up on an even more disturbing observation.

"Oh, baby...I don't think I can wait any longer." Whiskey. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. _Oh my God...He's drunk._ She continued trying to pull away and gain control of the situation until Josh spun her around to face him. "Now be a good little girl and do as I say."

"Josh I said-" Kate tried to resist, but, found herself being violently thrown onto her back on the bed behind her. She had never been more scared in her life than she was right in that moment.

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid bitch!" Josh shouted, cutting her off mid-sentence. Before Kate could fight back, she felt his knees force her legs apart while his hands had her wrists pinned above her head. "Now...You have two choices." Josh's face was mere inches away from Kate's and her heart threatened to pound right out of her chest. "One. You do exactly as I say and I let you live. Not to mention how I'll rock your world." The disturbing grin on his face only settled her fear in even further. "Or two. I can just slit your fuckin' throat right here and now!" Just then, a slim silver box cutter caught Kate's eye. For a moment, she swore she actually stopped breathing for a moment. "Though, I'm not too sure how well your little mystery writer would like that choice." He taunted. Kate froze. _My God..._ "What's his name again?" Josh twirled the box cutter in his hands while he pretended to struggle to think of Castle's name. "Something...Castle, isn't it?"

"Please." Kate was out of options. All she had left now was begging. "Please, just...Just leave Castle out of this!" She hated the satisfied glimmer in Josh's eyes but knew she would do anything she had to do to protect Castle. Her words from earlier were now haunting her. _Plucky sidekick always gets killed._ Detective Kate Beckett would do anything and everything within her power to keep that from happening to her plucky sidekick. Even if that meant allowing herself to be raped. "I'll do whatever you want." Tears were stinging her eyes, now as she imagined all the sick, twisted, and sadistic things Josh would do to her.

"That's my girl." He purred. "I knew you'd see reason." Kate heard the box cutter land on the nightstand with a soft _clink_. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Josh savagely tore the clothes from Kate's body and then his own. Leaning down, he used the weight of his body to hold her down as he pressed a searing, animalistic kiss to her lips, tongue delving so deep within her mouth, Kate nearly gagged. Then, after what felt like a lifetime, she felt his penis thrust into her vagina violently, causing an involuntary scream to rip from her throat.

"NO! GET OFF OF ME! GET! OFF! GET-" Kate's screaming was abruptly cut short by a resounding smack across her face. Her head fell to the side where she just let it rest. She couldn't look him in the eye as he continued stripping her off of every last shred of dignity she ever had.

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU FILTHY SLUT!" Kate became paralyzed with fear as she heard Josh pick up the box cutter again. She shivered involuntarily at the chill of the cold metal pressed to her cheek that forced her to face him, again. "Don't forget about my little friend, here." Josh lowered his voice to a tone of pure menace and it scared the living hell out of Kate.

Kate's mind flooded with images of-not what he might do to her. But, with all the despicable things he could do to Castle. Though she would never admit it outloud, she really did care very deeply for the mystery writer. Any thoughts of losing him forever-without even telling him how she felt-frightened her into silence and she remained that way until what felt like multiple eternities later when she felt the weight of Josh's body lift off of hers. It was only then that she realized he had finished with her. At least she hoped he had.

As he redressed himself, she watched as he gathered her disheveled clothing from the floor. "Souvenirs." He elaborated with a dark, menacing smirk across his face. "So I can savor every glorious moment again...and again...and again." With a dark, full-bodied laugh, Josh turned and left a naked and broken Kate Beckett on the bed without even so much as a second's thought.

Finally, her walls crumbled around her and she allowed herself to cry freely as she drew her knees to her chest, curling into a fetal position. She cried for...she wasn't even sure how long. Minutes, maybe. Possibly hours. She couldn't be sure. Her body wracked with violent sobs as every disgusting, painful moment played back in her head. After the sobs quieted, Kate lay silently in her bed, staring at the wall, before her inner cop kicked in.

Sliding off the bed, found her cellphone on the floor, where it had fallen out of her coat pocket in the melee. The screen lit up as she navigated her way through her contacts to one labeled _Britny Haralson_. Pressing the green send button, she held the phone to her ear as she listened through two rings before a groggy voice answered.

"Whoever the hell this is, you better have a _damn _good reason for waking me up at this ungodly hour." Kate didn't take the less-than-friendly greeting personally. She just didn't have the willpower to care about anything at the moment. At least not about anything but taking her life back.

"Brit?" Her voice began shaking nearly uncontrollably as she began explaining herself. Luckily, she didn't have to say anymore before Britny realized who was calling her. She was immediately awake as her voice took on a more alert, yet more tender, tone.

"Kate?" She asked, concerned for her sister's wellbeing. "Kate, what's wrong? What the hell is going on?" She pressed on, digging for an explanation.

"I need your help, Britny." Britny could practically hear the tears streaming down Kate's face as she replied to Britny's questions. Kate didn't have to say another word.

"Say no more. I'll be there in half an hour." Kate just let the phone fall from her hand back to the floor as she curled back up into a ball on the floor while waiting for the cavalry to arrive.


	2. Control

**Think Twice**

**Disclaimer:  
**As per usual, I own nothing (minus the ideas + Britny Haralson).

**Rating:  
**M (for _**RAPE**_ and adult language)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Angst

**Pairing:  
**Caskett (Castle/Beckett)

**Author's Note:  
**First of all, I want to take this opportunity to thank all of you who have favorited and/or added this story to your story alerts! I am so flattered that you all want to continue reading this!

Second, it has come to my attention that someone doesn't think I have made myself clear enough in my warnings about the subject matter so, I came up with a little idea...

_**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING **_~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~~**RAPE**~ DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS SUBJECT MATTER!

Now, hopefully, I have made myself "bash you over the head" clear about the adult content conatined within this story. That being said, on with the story!

Control

Kate Beckett had been curled up on her floor for nearly half an hour when she heard a car pull in to the apartment complex's parking lot, just outside her window. Hoping that it was her sister come to help her, she rose to her feet and carefully approached the window. She remembered her naked body, so, she hid behind the wall before looking to see who had pulled up. Looking out the window, Kate felt slightly relieved to see a jet black 2011 Audi A8 whip into a parking slot almost straight below her fourth story window. She'd know that car, anywhere. That was Britny's car. Relaxing ever so slightly, Kate walked back over to her bed, where she pulled the covers around her in one last stitch attempt at modesty. Once there, she waited for help to arrive.

Hearing a car door slam shut, outside, Kate could just see her sister running up the stairs-forgoing waiting on the elevator-and bursting through the door to Kate's apartment. She imagined it wouldn't be so unlike any of the times she, herself, had burst in on any crime scene in progress. Kate knew her sister was normally a mild-mannered nurse under any regular circumstances. But, Britny had always been highly protective of her younger sister. Right now, Kate was counting on that protective instinct to come out. She _needed _those instincts more than ever.

Before she knew what was happening, Kate heard her apartment door fly open and Britny's voice shouting for her. "Kate? Katie, it's Brit! Where are ya, honey?" Under normal circumstances, Kate would have smiled at her sister's use of her seldomly heard nickname. But, now, all she could do was to muster up-what sounded to Kate like a pathetic-response.

"In the bedroom." She called out. At first, Kate wasn't entirely certain that her sister had heard her. Not until she heard hurried footsteps running down her hall, toward the bedroom. Looking up, she saw her sister standing in her doorway, fear and concern both prominent in her startling blue eyes. Her shoulder blade length blonde hair completely disheveled. She clearly hadn't done much-if anything-to prep for her midnight errand.

"Katie..." She greeted by way of whisper. "What the hell's going on?" She asked, slightly louder, this time. All Kate could do was draw her knees to her chest underneath the comforter-wrapping her arms around them-and bury her face in her kneecaps as she wept quietly. She could hear the footsteps as Britny approached the bed and felt the mattress give way to Britny's weight as she sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping her arm around her sister.

Britny fell silent for a moment when she felt Kate's bare flesh under her hand. Slowly peeling the blanket back, she whispered under her breath "Good God..." as she realized her sister was completely naked. "God, Katie...What the _hell _did he do to you?" She asked, looking over her exposed flesh.

Raising her head, Kate replied "He raped me." She whispered, simply staring straight ahead. Britny couldn't help noticing that Kate's eyes were blank. Void of nearly all emotion. That, alone, shook her to the very core. All their lives, she had _never _known Kate to be so...Vulnerable. For a moment, Britny couldn't speak-she couldn't even think. Not about anything but beating the living hell out of the man who had done this to her sister.

Britny drew her sister close, wrapping her arms around her in an effort to both comfort and protect her. "I hate to pry, Katie, but...I have to know...Was it Josh?...Did he do this to you?" Kate wasn't sure how her sister knew this but, at the moment, she didn't care. She couldn't form a verbal response so she opted for just nodding her head.

_I knew it. I fucking knew it!_ Britny thought to herself as she consoled her broken sister. _I knew that son of a bitch was nothing but bad news!_ She had never liked her sister's boyfriend from day one. Britny had always been a very keen judge of character and had always know that there was something about him-she couldn't pinpoint exactly _what_-that she didn't like. But, now was not the time to think of such things. Right now, Britny was going into...something of a...scientific mode. All she could think about was finding any microscopic piece of evidence that would nail Josh's ass to the wall. But, knowing Kate, she wasn't sure she would be so active to go along with Britny's plans.

"Listen...Why don't we get you dressed and get out of here." She offered. She wasn't exactly lying to her sister. Britny just decided it best not to tell Kate where she planned to take her when she left. The fact of the matter was that Britny intended to take Kate to the hospital where she worked so they could get a rape kit to take that son of a bitch down. Instead, she just helped Kate to her feet before she crossed the small room to her closet where she pulled out a simple pink bath robe with white clouds on it. Holding it up, she helped Kate slide her arms through the sleeves before the younger sister took over, tying the robe around her waist.

Britny then found a pair of plain black flats by her sister's bed, which she then helped Kate glide her feet into. Once Kate was dressed, Britny looped their arms together before leading her sister down to the car.

~*~CASTLE/BECKETT~*~CASKETT~*~CASTLE/BECKETT~*~CASKETT~*~

The drive seemed to be the longest of either of the sisters' lives. Both women remained quiet the entire time. Britny was worried about her sister. She had seen enough rape cases to know the damaging effects they could have on the victim's lives. She also knew what they were always all about. Control. And Britny Rose Haralson would do whatever she could to help her sister take _back _control over her life. Kate finally broke the silence when they arrived at the hospital.

"This is a hospital." She stated flatly. Kate didn't know why her sister had brought her to a hospital. Upon further inspection, Kate realized it wasn't just a hospital. It was the hospital where Britny worked as an ER nurse. _Why would Britny bring me here...Wait a minute...Oh no...She wouldn't...Would she?_ Kate's mind flooded with numerous questions before Britny finally spoke.

"Yes...Yes, it is, Katie." She replied. "As you're aware, I work at this hospital." Killing the engine, Britny turned to face her younger sister. "Katie...I know you probably don't want to persue this but...You're a cop. You know as well as I do-probably _better_ than I do-that rape is _always _all about control." Kate just lowered her face to her hands where she pressed the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. Resting a hand on her sister's shoulder, Britny pressed on. "I know this is hard-no one ever said it would be easy-but, you know I will do whatever I can to help you take your life back!" Britny's voice was level, yet urgent.

Kate knew that her sister meant well. And, she appreciated what she was trying to do-she really did. But, Josh's threats still rang through her head, loud and clear. She didn't want anyone else to be the target of his temper. "Britny, please? Do we really have to do this now?" She begged. She just wanted to go somewhere safe where she could try to forget this whole mess ever even happened.

Sighing slightly, Britny gently took hold of her sister's hand, looking her square in the eye. "Katie, you know as well as I do that the longer we wait, the more we risk destroying crucial evidence that could nail this son of a bitch to the wall." Kate just sighed in frustration and threw her head back against the headrest while her sister pressed on. "Katie, look...You know I have friends in the SVU...Those detectives and I have met a lot of victims who have regretted letting their crimes go unreported. Afterall, many of those rapists go on to do it to other women and their original victims blame themselves for allowing their rapists to go free." She began. But, Kate didn't want a lecture. She just wanted to feel safe, again. "But, Katie...We have _never _met a _single _one that regretted doing something about it. Not one has _ever _regretted reporting the crime or testifying against their attackers. Even if it doesn't turn out the way they want it to...They still don't regret taking action."

Kate just sat back, silently staring out the window. Her face appeared contemplative; as if she was pondering all of the options. She was carefully weighing any possible repercussions of each choice. She knew Britny had nothing but her best interests at heart. But, she wasn't there. And she didn't know Josh. She didn't know what Josh could do if and when he found out that they were reporting the crime. Her mind raced with images of not only Britny's beaten and bloodied body but Rick's as well.

Finally tearing herself away from the negative, Kate forced herself to face the fact that Britny really truly did have a very valid point. Now, Kate let her mind wander to images of Josh sitting in court room-in the defendant's chair-and herself seated just behind the prosecutor with Rick seated next to her, accompanied by Ryan, Esposito, maybe even Lanie and the captain. She knew all of her friends would have her back; that she'd be well protected. Before she knew what was happening, a small smile slipped into place across her lips. Turning back to face her sister, she finally spoke. "Okay."

For the first time since learning of her sister's rape, Britny allowed herself a small smile as well. Pushing the door open, she quickly climbed out of the car, shutting the door behind her. Kate watched Britny walk around the front of the car to her door which she then proceeded to open, extending her hand to her sister, helping her out of the car.

Taking a deep breath, Kate reassured herself that this _was _indeed a good thing. She was doing the right thing, taking this step. The way she chose to look at it, this was the first step to taking her life back. Kate Beckett would _not _let that son of a bitch rule her.


End file.
